


On How to Build Up Trust

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Explosions, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Im ready to die forever hi, Limb loss, M/M, Unpleasant Medical procedures, slow burn sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Trust is a difficult thing to obtain in the Outback, but it might be essential to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a one shot but it got too long so I'm going to split it in two chapters... I got too carried away sorry..........
> 
> Fic takes place a year after Rat and Hog met, but also has snippets on how they met, so they aren't exactly a couple yet, but who knows B)
> 
> shout out to my gf who edited some of it for me. I hope you enjoy it!!!!!

It all started with a bang. 

 

An explosion, really, if Roadhog wanted to be exact. Lately it seemed that _everything_ in Roadhog's life had something to do with explosions. Running away from them, starting them, making sure his supplies didn't explode... 

Ever since Roadhog met Junkrat, his life had been nothing but full of explosion after explosion. The first time Roadhog saw Junkrat, the last thing he thought was that the skinny Junker would be _good_ at blowing things up. It made sense- Junkrat had to be good at something if he had managed to stay alive for so long, and the kid barely had any muscles on him. 

Another explosion. 

"Fucking hell! They ain't stopping, Hog!" Junkrat grunted, his back against the stone they were using for cover. Roadhog pulled close his bag of scrap as he reloaded his gun with the last bit from the bag, the sound of bullets hitting the other side of the thick boulder they were hiding behind. Junkrat grit his teeth, growling as he clenched the grenade in his hand. 

The bullets kept coming and that already told Roadhog enough to know who the attackers were. 

"Come out you little vermin!" yelled a voice too familiar to Roadhog, confirming his suspicions 

"Fuck ye, ya White Fuck!" snarled Junkrat on top of the sound of the bullets. 

"The name's White Rocker, you vermin!" yelled White Rocker through his teeth. Roadhog recognized him; before the enforcer had started to "work" for Junkrat he remembered having worked for White Rocker once or twice in the past- nothing too memorable, just killing the leaders of opposite gangs and the like. "Come on, just tell us where the treasure is and we won't hurt you!" 

That damn treasure. Something that should have brought them a lot of joy and riches seemed to just bring them gangs that wanted to kill them every week or so. Well, at least kill Junkrat. 

 

\--- 

 

A year has passed since Roadhog met Junkrat. 

 

Roadhog was known as the enforcer of the Outback, and not just because. He was one of the most (if not _the_ most) terrifying bounty hunters of the entire Outback; no job was too gruesome or too cruel for him as long as you paid him enough. If Roadhog had his eye on you, you were dead. Some people even killed themselves so they wouldn't have to deal with the enforcer.  
Good. 

He slammed the burlap sack onto the desk of his latest client. A woman, no older than him – she looked exhausted and battered, her face still fresh with bruises and dried up blood. She stared at the bloody burlap sack, still dripping from the contents inside. 

"Done," Roadhog roared, staring at the tiny woman. She opened the burlap sack as she stared at Roadhog, the bloodied head of a man rolling out of the bag and onto the desk and then onto the floor while leaving a trail of blood behind. 

The woman smiled while kicking the head with her leather boot, blood splattering on the floor. "Son of a bitch," she whispered to herself. "Thought you could leave me for dead." 

Roadhog snarled heavily, attracting the woman's attention. "Yes, my apologies." She pulled another burlap sack from under the desk, this one definitely lighter than the one with the dead body inside.  
She handed it over to Roadhog, and now he was the one opening it and inspecting its insides. It was full to the brim with cash, and Roadhog grunted in satisfaction. 

He left without saying anything, exiting the tiny ruined house they agreed to meet in. He had spent far more time he had expected on hunting the woman's husband, and while the pay was very nice Roadhog didn't like spending so much time on single manhunts like that. Whatever. It didn't matter at this point. He got on his bike and rode to the nearest bar. 

 

\--- 

 

"Fuck off, you piece of shit!" Junkrat snarled while he gathered the few bombs he had in his arms. "Holy dooly, where the fuck does 'e get all that ammo?!" 

"Weapon factory," Roadhog lowly rumbled. "Gang lives in one of them." 

"Knew that. Bastard." 

The shooting stopped. Roadhog had to grab Junkrat by one of his legs to stop him from running and attacking like a madman. 

"Wait." 

Junkrat stared at Roadhog with wide angry eyes, but he blinked and let it go, scooting against the boulder once more. 

"Come on, rat! I consider myself a very patient man." White Rocker yelled, his nasal voice annoyingly close. "If you tell us where the treasure is, we will let you live!" Roadhog heard the reloading of guns between White Rocker's words. "Otherwise, I will be forced to kill ya, ya know!" 

"I'm not an idiot!" yelled Junkrat, fingers fidgeting with the grenades on his hands (whenever Junkrat did this, Roadhog nerves went up 100%. It could not be safe to fidget with grenades). "It's me treasure, only I know where it is- if ya kill me, how are you gonna find it?!" 

Roadhog had to admit that he had a point. 

"I know how to get information out of people, rat. Every man can be broken!" 

Torture. Classic, straight to the point, and a great chance to be as sadistic as you want, Roadhog thought. At least that was in his case- he didn't know if White Rocker was a man of his word or if he was just bluffing. With the current amount of weapons in the vicinity, however, Roadhog had a feeling that it was the former. 

"How many fuckers are there?" Junkrat whispered as low as he could to Roadhog, his mind already trying to devise a plan on how to get out of there. 

"'Bout twenty." 

"Fuck," Junkrat looked at the little grenades that were in a box between his legs; they were down to five. "This ain't gonna be easy." Junkrat stared at Roadhog as he bit his lip. "But that just will make it more fun! Ahahaha!" he laughed, still staring at his bodyguard. 

"Listen," Junkrat scooted up to Roadhog. "We are gonna want to kill that wanker, White Cock. When we blow 'im up to bits, everyone else run away, then we can keep goin' on our merry way." 

Roadhog heard their assailants reload their weapons. 

"Sure about that?" he rumbled. Normally, he would agree that as soon as you killed the leader of the gang, everybody else would just fall apart, but they had a _lot_ of guns. 

"Roight, mate. Don't worry-" Junkrat pointed with his thumb to his own face. "I've dealt with these idiots before- they seem all organized and shit but if ye take out White Roach, they will fall apart. He just grabbed a bunch of wackos and loaded 'em up with weapons. I'm surprised they even know how to use 'em!" 

When they first met, Roadhog was surprised at how good Junkrat was at planning on the fly. He didn't expect someone like, well, _Junkrat_ to be good at anything but just talking forever. By now, he’d gotten used to it. 

"A bunch of guns, but them still stupid as fuck" Junkrat snarled, holding the grenades close. "Let's make em shoot again, wait 'till they reload and then blow 'em up." 

Roadhog didn't say anything, instead grunting in a questioning manner. 

"Trust me, White Head- " Junkrat giggled a little at his own stupid joke before he continued. "He ain't that smart. Won't see me bombs coming." 

Roadhog attempted to remember anything important about White Rocker that could be useful for that moment – a weakness, a tactic, anything to make it easier to just kill the bastard and leave to where they originally headed to. Roadhog had made deals with him exactly three times- one to be the bodyguard on a weapon shipment, another to destroy the owner of the competing factory, and the third one- 

"He's blind on one eye." Roadhog said, lowly. Junkrat got suddenly startled by Hog's voice- he didn't expect him to speak. 

"What." Junkrat said in a flat voice. 

"He's blind on his right eye," Roadhog said as he pointed to his own right eye. "Brother gouged it out." 

Junkrat stared at him, frowning, fingers digging into the dirt as his fingernails got sand under them. He tilted his head, unsure. 

"Hey mate," he finally said, still staring very, very carefully at Roadhog. "That ain't true. I saw 'im 'bout a year or so ago. Eye is fine." 

"No," he now tapped the right eye of his mask "It happened about a year ago. He's blind from that eye." 

Junkrat shook his head violently, snarling. "How do you know that, anyways?! We've never encountered White Wanker before!" 

"Worked for him. Before." Before Junkrat hired me, but he didn't feel it was necessary to say that- his implication was obvious even for Junkrat. 

"Ya worked for him _before_?" Junkrat fingers tangled in his patchy hair, eyes focused on the ground as he attempted to understand the situation. Yes went wide, turning to Roadhog eyes full of anger. "Ye sold me out, didn't ya?!" 

Junkrat stood up; thankfully, the boulder was taller than both of them so he was still safe from the barrage of bullets. The Junker pointed his finger at Roadhog as he stomped on the ground. "You did! Ya sold me out, you pig! White Bastard paid you for this, roight?! Bring me up to him tied up and nice, and get my treasure, Roight?!" he frantically yelled at Roadhog. 

Hog didn't even look at Junkrat, his face almost peeking from the boulder with the scrap gun tightly on his hand. "Shut up." he rumbled slowly. 

"It's true ain't it! Took yer sweet time but ye sold me out!" In his rage, he let go of the grenades in his hands and they fell to the ground. Roadhog tensed, but to his relief none of them went off. 

"Did ya sell me off?!" Junkrat yelled once again, panting as he scratched at his skin harshly. 

"I didn't." 

"Liar!" He kicked the sand and the grenades along with them, Roadhog gripping the boulder- to his surprise, they still didn’t go off. "Why else would you be here?!" 

"You hired me." 

"So?! You could kill me at any moment, ya pig!" 

"I haven't." 

"Because ya sold me out!" 

Roadhog wrapped his hand on Junkrat's throat, dragging him behind the boulder once again. Junkrat struggled, clawing at Roadhog's arm with his skinny fingers to not avail. 

"I did not sell you." Roadhog rumbled, eyes staring deeply at Junkrat. The young Junker bared his teeth staring back. "Trust me." 

Junkrat eyes went wide, frown deepening as he dug his uneven nails on Roadhog's arm crudely. 

"Do you trust me?" 

It took several seconds for Junkrat to reply, his face full of anger, then confusion, then resignation. 

"I trust ye," he growled out angrily. "I guess." 

 

\--- 

 

"Would you like a drink, Mister Roadhog?" 

Roadhog grunted in negation. The man in front of him reminded him a lot of a "suit;" older than Hog, he probably was one before the Omnium blew up. He wore a business suit, jeweled rings around his thick grey fingers. He looked to have gotten the worst of the radiation, his skin sick and disgusting along with greasy hair that had fallen in clumps. 

"Very well. I've heard that you are very good at what you do, isn't that right?" Roadhog kept quiet, staring at him from the other side splintered desk. "You see, I am a man of-" 

"Get to the point," Roadhog rumbled as he stared down at the man. 

"Very well. I assume you have heard about the Omnium Treasure?" 

Roadhog grunted- he actually hadn't. He had been out of town when the story got out. Good for him the suit liked to hear himself talk. 

"They say a Junker found very, _very_ valuable treasure deep in the Omnium. Only he knows where it is." He shifted on his seat. "Every little piece of shit in the Outback wants a piece of that treasure. They haven't earned ANY of it. That's why I hired you, Mister Roadhog." He leaned dangerously on the desk, looking directly at Roadhog's mask. "I want you to bring me that Junker." 

 

Roadhog didn't really care about the treasure, or at least he didn't at the moment. He thought about betraying the suit and simply taking the treasure himself. That wouldn't be hard at all, he considered as he rode his motorcycle to the junkyard. It had taken him months to track the Junker known as "Junkrat"- little shit was good at hiding, but hopefully Roadhog would find him. 

His bike whined as he got off it near the junkyard. He readied both his scrap gun and his metal hook when he heard gunshots nearby- there was no one in miles, so it had to be coming from the junkyard. Was he too late?  
Bikes sat outside the main entrance, confirming Roadhog's suspicion. Knowing it wasn't a smart idea to go that way, Roadhog instead found a locked back door. Tearing it apart with his hands, he made his way inside. 

 

\--- 

 

"They're reloading!" Junkrat was still in Roadhog's grasp. He let go of him and Junkrat immediately stood up, gathering all his grenades in one swoop. He took the pin out of his homemade grenade, jumping to the side of the rock without any protection before Roadhog could stop him. "Hey White Snot! Eat this!" 

Roadhog saw Junkrat throw the grenade as far as he could towards the group and hide behind the boulder a second before they started to shoot at him again. He scrambled on the dirt, looking up at Roadhog with continued suspicion. "Wait for it, pig." 

Roadhog grabbed him from the neck once again and pulled him close- this time, he was angry. "Call me pig one more time-" 

The grenade Junkrat threw had gone off, a loud explosion rumbling across the sand as it drowned the Junkers’ screams. Once again Roadhog let go of his charge, both of them standing and running away from White Rocker's gang. 

"Ahaha! That was fantastic!" Junkrat yelled to himself while they continued to sprint towards Hog's bike. It seemed that Junkrat had forgotten about Roadhog "selling" him. Junkrat seemed to trust him a little after all; if Hog was going to keep being his bodyguard, Junkrat would have to trust that Roadhog wasn't going to murder him in his sleep. Even if Roadhog wanted to. Sometimes. Roadhog got used to it. 

"Fuck!" Junkrat screamed as a bullet grazed his right side, Roadhog immediately grabbed him and yanked him up, placing him under his armpit and curling his arm around the Junker's body. 

"Put me down you piece of- ah shit!" Another bullet hissed right next to Roadhog's head. 

 

Roadhog _hated_ running away. Normally, when he was alone he would never turn the other way- he was strong enough to withstand almost everything that was thrown at his way, and if he couldn't? He had his Hogdrogen for those occasions. Junkrat, however, wasn't built to sustain that much damage and since his job was to protect the Junker, Roadhog had had to run away more than once. 

"I got more grenades on the bike!" Junkrat shouted as the bullets increased more and more. Did he actually manage to get anyone with the grenade? 

"Come back here you cowards!" White Rocker yelled from behind- well, it seemed the plan had failed after all. Roadhog grumbled in exasperation. 

"Hog-" 

"Shut up!" he interrupted before Junkrat could say anything as he tightened his grip on him, eliciting a small gasp from the man. 

"Get them! I want that treasure and his head! Get them!!" 

"I thought ya said there were 'bout twenty of 'em!" Junkrat screamed. "There are like fifty out there!" 

Roadhog turned his head and indeed- there were far more Junkers now than five minutes ago. 

"Hog, we are not gonna make it to the bike!" 

"We will." Currently, their only opportunity for survival was reaching Roadhog's motorcycle. It wasn't that far away, hidden between dead bushes and boulders to conceal it- it would give them a huge advantage in their escape. If only they could reach it... 

Roadhog felt Junkrat wiggle around, holding his grenades close as he played with the pin on one of them. 

"We will make it." 

"Hog-" 

"Do you trust me?" Roadhog panted as he continued to run as fast as he could, the bullets whizzing by as they somehow missed their massive target. 

Junkrat stared at him, once again considering. He must have been thinking that if Hog really was working for White Rocke,r he would have knocked Junkrat out long ago. Junkrat blinked nervously, fumbling with his satchel and placing the few bombs he had in there. 

 

"I trust you Hog! I trust you!" 

 

\--- 

 

Dead Junkers lay at his feet, their blood seeping unto the dirty floor under them. Roadhog counted six of them inside the junkyard, now dead. He kicked one of the bodies around, blood splattering his boots.  
Easy. 

 

With that done, Roadhog approached the seventh Junker, still alive and tied up behind some debris. Junkrat struggled as he attempted to literally bite his way out. So far, he was failing miserably. 

The Junker stared up to him, then to the bloodbath behind them. "Fuckin' nice," he whispered, snarling back at Roadhog. "Guess it's me turn now, huh?" 

Roadhog simply stared at the man, using his bloodied boots to turn him into his back to inspect him more carefully. Patchy blonde hair, intense amber eyes, skinny, and very, _very_ tall. He was probably the tallest Junker Roadhog had seen in a long while; Roadhog was still way taller of course, but he expected someone shorter. His body was pretty bruised up and scratched, but apart from that and the ropes, the man seemed fine.  
Roadhog tilted his head, staring at Junkrat. 

"So? Ya gonna kill me, too? Hurry up, bastard- don't want the dingoes to come." 

He turned around, his back facing Junkrat as he went and looted the bodies of the dead for anything valuable. 

"Hey- hey! what are you doing, you pig! Ya gonna leave, huh?" Junkrat screamed, still wiggling, unable to free himself from the ropes. "Fuckin' piece of shit. Giant turd! Why did ya even came here for then?! Gonna kill me like everyone else wants to?! Huh! Come get ya treasure you pig! Only I know where it is! Me treasure will die with me, mate!" 

After about five minutes, Roadhog ignored his incoherent rambling as if it was white noise. After gathering all the valuables he could find, he returned to Junkrat's side. 

"So what," he literally spat on Roadhog's boots. "Ya gonna kill me now, pig?" 

Roadhog stared at Junkrat for a long time, his amber eyes staring in defiance at Roadhog, not afraid- furious. His body was tense, teeth bared while panting under the hot blistering sun. 

"Come on," Junkrat snarled. "I hate waiting." 

Roadhog lifted his foot, 

He kicked Junkrat straight in the face, instantly knocking him out.  
That's better. 

Roadhog grabbed one of Junkrat's legs and dragged him without any sort of care through the dirty ground towards his bike. Once he reached his chopper, he realized he didn't have his sidecar and would have to hang on to the lanky nutter the entire drive. Grunting in annoyance, he sat down on the seat, dragging Junkrat with him and placing the man across his lap. Turning the ignition on, he used one hand to drive, the other one holding onto Junkrat- he wouldn't be no help if he broke his neck falling off the bike. 

 

The air began to cool down, the sun starting to set, and Roadhog wasn't going to reach the town any time soon. He pulled over next to an abandoned building, grabbing a sleeping Junkrat and throwing him roughly into the ground kicking up a cloud of dust. 

"Fuck-!" Junkrat whimpered, waking up from his sleep while Roadhog dragged the motorcycle to dead bushes on the side to hide it from view. Returning to the front of the building he grabbed, Junkrat once again and dragged him inside, all while the still0tied Junker kept screaming obscenities. 

Roadhog threw him to the other side of the room as he began to set up the fire on the middle of it, Junkrat still wiggling and screaming. "I swallowed a rock, asshole!" He spat. 

Once everything was set, Roadhog sat on the ground with a grunt as he stared at the fire- he would have to continue driving in the morning and deliver Junkrat to the faux suit. He began to drift off but a shrill, high-pitched laugh instantly woke him up. 

"Ya were hired to hunt me down, ain't that roight?" He stared at Roadhog with a maniac smile on his face. "Ya were! Ahahah! This gotta be a new low!" Junkrat continued to laugh and Roadhog just stared. God, his voice was _annoying_. "Do ya even know why I'm bein' hunted down?! Or do ya just not care!" 

"Treasure." Roadhog calmly said as he turned to stare at the fire instead of Junkrat. "You found treasure, deep in the Omnium." 

"Oh, so ya do speak!" Once again Junkrat began to laugh uncontrollably. "And ya do know! That's roight, mate. I found me a treasure!" Junkrat's gaze turned to the ground, his smile turning sour and full of anger. "Told the few me mates I had- next thing I know entire town is out to kill me- hell, the entire Outback wants my guts!" 

His gaze turned to Roadhog once again, smiling tiredly. "Ya would know." 

Silence once again, and Roadhog could basically feel Junkrat's panic at being caught. In another life, Mako would have felt bad, would have released him and let him escape. Hell, Mako would have probably given him a ride to a different town and tell him the name of his employer.  
But he wasn't Mako, he was Roadhog, and he was going to take Junkrat and sell him off. 

 

"Oi, mate." 

Roadhog turned to face Junkrat, who was staring directly at him with a wide cautious grin on his face. "How about a deal?" 

He ignored Junkrat and stared at the fire once again, picking a stick and using it to poke the flames. 

"Hey, pay attention to me ya fuck face! Piece of shit! I'm tryin to make a deal with ya here!" 

Roadhog continued to ignore him as Junkrat wiggled around on the dirt, trying to scoot next to the fire, but he just looked like a fucked up worm. 

"What if I give ya a percentage of me treasure?" 

Roadhog perked up at this, throwing the stick to the fire and staring straight at Junkrat. The young man stared right back at him from his awkward position on the floor. 

"That got yer attention aint it, pig?" Roadhog grunted in annoyance and this made Junkrat blabber more. "I saw that fine work ye did back there at the junkyard- a thing of beauty, really." Roadhog grunted once again basically urging Junkrat to get to the point. "The Outback is out to kill me, ya see..." 

"What do you want?" Roadhog practically rumbled startling Junkrat. The man attempted to sit up, but he was so tall he couldn't find any balance and just fell to his side once again. 

"I want to hire ya as my bodyguard." 

 

Roadhog stared at Junkrat, who awaited trembling at the floor, for some time. 

Then he laughed hysterically, his belly jiggling wildly and his head pulled back as he basically hollered. Once done, Roadhog snorted one more time and continued to stare at the fire. 

"Oh, ye think I'm not serious, do ya? Well, what about this?" 

Roadhog humored him, looking at Junkrat once more as he snorted through his mask. Junkrat struggled but finally managed to sit up, staring intently at Roadhog while baring yellow teeth that glistened in the dark night, and Roadhog felt an intensity emanating from him. 

"Me treasure," he purred out, eyes glowing with the fire, and Roadhog felt something indescribable on the pit of his stomach. 

"Fifty-Fifty." 

 

\--- 

 

They barely made it to the hiding point of Roadhog's bike. The giant let go of Junkrat, who practically scrambled towards his duffle bag tied up on the bike- they still hadn't gotten a decent sidecar, so they had to make do with what they had. Roadhog got on the bike while trying to come up with a plan to get rid of those Junkers or at least outrun them.  
As far as he knew, White Rocker didn't have any transportation with him at the moment, so it wouldn't be that difficult to get away, but White Rocker's territory was very big, occupying settlements and ammunition stores. Roadhog and Junkrat would have to avoid those cities like the plague for the next weeks until they got to another part of the Outback. 

It was going to be difficult, but it would do. 

 

Roadhog turned the ignition on the bike when he realized Junkrat was still digging through his duffle bag, eyes staring at something giant inside of it. 

"Get on you idiot!" Roadhog practically yelled at him, grabbing him from his harness and placing him behind his back while Junkrat was still holding his sagging duffle bag. 

"No, wait, Roadie- I know how to get rid of 'em! How to get rid of White Piss!" Junkrat yelled as he waved whatever was in the bag. Whatever it was, it seemed to be extremely heavy and Roadhog was about to scold Junkrat for bringing such heavy useless shit. 

"I've been workin' on somethin'! It will blow them up all apart, ahahahaha!" Junkrat probably expected amazement, but Roadhog was just exasperated. 

"You said that too a minute ago." He rumbled. "It didn't work." 

"Roight, but, but this one got a bigger range- there is no way it won't kill that cock!" 

"No," Roadhog said as the motorcycle roared to life. Junkrat scrambled behind him, trying to claw at his flesh as he begged for Roadhog to pay attention to him. 

"Hog, I know this fucker- he ain’t gonna give up until we kill 'im. He's gonna chase us through the entire Outback just to kill us!" 

"You." 

"What?" 

"He wants to kill you," Roadhog gripped the handlebars of the bike, starting it and getting away from the bullets that were dangerously approaching them. "Not me." 

"Well, ye're my goddamned bodyguard, so ya should be more worried 'bout that! Wait-" Junkrat wildly pointed at some spot on the horizon from behind Roadhog, almost climbing the man. Roadhog grunted in annoyance and wished he could just throw him off the bike. "Hog- don't go north! 'is weapon factory is around there- it's gonna be full of mines and shit!" 

"Are you sure?" Roadhog kept his eyes on the road as Junkrat turned around, now back to back with him as he tried to extract whatever was in his duffle bag. 

"I-" Junkrat slapped his head a couple of times with the heel of his palm, trying to remember. "Yes! Don't go up north!" He leaned on Roadhog's back as he continued fiddling with the duffle bag. "I –I got a place hidden with supplies- up west! Yeah, it’s up west! Near Spring Rock! If ye really wanna run we can hide there!" 

Roadhog grunted. Junkrat's mind was all over the place and he could barely figure out the passage of time. How good could he be at directions? So far, Roadhog was the one that had been driving them and using the map; how could he trust Junkrat with directions in such a moment? 

"Roadhog!" Junkrat screamed desperately from behind him. "Don't go north! Go west! To me hideout! We can herd 'em up and blow 'em up to bits with my new explosive!" 

"Did you test your explosive yet?" he yelled again, still going north with the bullets almost inaudible by now. 

"Nah, but, I know it will work! I can get us out of this! Trust me, Hog!" Junkrat turned his neck around to make sure Roadhog would listen to me. "Do you trust me, Roadie?!" 

Roadhog mind went to the explosives Junkrat kicked not more than five minutes ago, and all the times he had had to haul Junkrat from his own damn explosives because "I thought they would really work, Hog!" Junkrat's new explosive felt massive and heavy; even if he couldn't see it, he could feel its weight from behind him, dangerous and mortal. 

"Yes," Roadhog lied, hitting the gas as he continued going north. "I trust you." 

 

\--- 

 

"So? What da ya say, big fella?" 

Roadhog stared at the still-tied-up Junkrat. Did he hear right? Did he really just offer a half of the treasure, in exchange of him being the Junker's bodyguard? 

"Just think 'bout it, mate. Ya can easily snap people in half like twigs. Ye're pretty good at that shit. Ya just gotta make sure I don't die." Junkrat giggled while shaking his head. "Easy job for ya, huh? And, whatever that fuck was gonna pay for me, I'll pay more for ya!" 

Junkrat struggled with his ropes, trying to stand up as straight as he could and look menacing. Useless; Roadhog was still far taller than him. 

"From now on, everything will be fifty-fifty, mate. Whatever goods or money I get, half of it will be yers apart from me treasure. Far better than what that guy offered for me, ey?" 

"He offered a lot of money." Roadhog words poured out of his mouth without even thinking about it. 

"Well I'm offering half the damn treasure itself! Ain't that way better than whatever that fuck offered?!" 

There were many thoughts passing through Roadhog's mind and Junkrat staring at him with those amber eyes of his was not helping the situation at all. He stood up wordlessly, leaving the building and the bound Junkrat behind. 

"Hey- where are you going you fuck?! Ya can't leave me here! Piece of shit! Come back here!" 

Once again, he ignored Junkrat, walking to the dirt road and staring at the sky above him. There were no stars, only disgusting green-ish clouds that littered the night sky of the Outback. It was quiet. 

Roadhog considered all the possibilities ahead of him. He could sell Junkrat off, get the money and continue on his merry way like nothing had happened. Or he could be co-owner of the treasure everybody in the Outback wanted to get their greedy hands on.  
Junkrat was right- he was pretty much the strongest person in the Outback as far as he knew. He could kill anyone easily, so he would never have to worry about the danger of being his bodyguard.  
He didn't care for that- but Roadhog was a man of solitude. Human contact was a thing Mako did, not _Roadhog_ , and having to spend now day and night with a person that was being hunted... 

He felt the thrill of a new challenge in his chest, but at the same time the anxiety of not being alone creeped down his spine. 

For the first time in a very long time, Roadhog didn't know what to do. 

 

After several minutes, maybe an hour, Roadhog entered the building once again. Junkrat seemed to have scooted closer to the fire, lying flat on his face with the ropes facing it. It seemed he wanted to burn through his own ropes. Idiot. 

Roadhog gave a grunt, prompting Junkrat to turn around and stare at him. "Took yer sweet time, asshole," he barked at Roadhog.  
Hog walked straight at Junkrat, looming a giant shadow over the skinny Junker. Junkrat tensed as he stared up to Roadhog with his back on the floor, opening his mouth as if he was going to say something but deciding not to in what may have been tic. He gulped, panting in anticipation of whatever Roadhog was going to do now. 

 

Roadhog pulled out his machete, glistening with the light of the fire at his side. 

"If you wanna torture it out of me, it ain't gonna work, mate." 

Instead, Roadhog kneeled and turned Junkrat around, cutting out the ropes that were binding him as the shorter man gasped in surprise.  
As soon as he was free, the Junker stood up and stared up with caution at Roadhog, seemingly uncomfortable with not being able to see his real face. 

"Don't try to run." Roadhog said as he pulled up his giant hook. "It will be painful." 

"I ain't stupid, mate. Why would I run, when I got me a big ass bodyguard!" Junkrat stretched out his arms and laughed, letting all the anxiousness wash off him. God, his laugh was annoying. Roadhog would have to get used to that. 

"By the way," Junkrat began, stretching his bones and letting them crack and snap as he attempted to get rid of the numb feeling of being tied up the entire day, “name’s Junkrat, but ya probably knew that eh? What should I be calling ya?" 

Roadhog snorted, already having second thoughts about the decision. 

"Roadhog," he rumbled deeply. 

"Glad to meet ya, Roadhog!" Junkrat giggled excitedly. "I got the feelin' this is the start of something amazing!" 

 

\--- 

 

Roadhog hit the gas as much as he could with the motorcycle accelerating and ignoring Junkrat's directions to skip north. He turned his head around to see that no one seemed to be chasing them anymore. He snorted contently, knowing that they had managed to get out of the situation. 

"Wait mate, you gotta go West! My supplies are there! Come on!" Junkrat yelled from behind still insisting on going his way. "Ya can't go up north! That's where the factory is!" 

Roadhog ignored him, continuing to travel up north. 

"Roadhog! Ya said ye trusted me!" He yelled as he slapped Roadhog's back in frustration more than anger. "So I have to trust ya but you don't trust me?!" 

Ignoring him, he continued to drive on while grunting in annoyance. Junkrat kept screaming, but he had no right to be offended- did he seriously expect Roadhog to trust him? Surely, Junkrat had- 

 

The motorcycle had been violently launched into the air along with a loud bang; Roadhog felt his world being flipped upside down as he suddenly found himself flying in the air. He let go of his bike as he attempted to figure out what had just happened to them- before he could process it he landed crudely to the ground, skidding for a few feet until his body came to a stop. 

He lifted his head just in time to see his motorcycle crash against the ground bouncing a couple of times before it settled in the ground. Roadhog's head was buzzing in pain as he attempted to get up but his body still hurt from slamming into the ground.  
He carefully lifted his head to spot Junkrat lying on the ground several feet ahead of him. He was obviously lighter than Roadhog which sent him flying farther than the man. Roadhog saw how Junkrat was still holding into the massive dufflebag. 

A mine- concussion mine, to be exact. Junkrat had made them before, but this one has had to be far more powerful if it managed to launch Roadhog so high in the air; he tried to figure out why the hell there was a concussion mine in the middle of the Outback- 

The weapon factory. They must have been close to it. Junkrat was _right_. 

Roadhog rumbled in anger, not sure if at himself or at the fact that Junkrat had been right and attempted to get up again. He had no idea of how long he had been on the ground but it had to be for a while when he realized White Rocker had caught up to them. 

"Pieces of shit!" The gang leader practically screamed as he walked up to them. Roadhog went to look for his scrap gun but it was nowhere near him, nor his hook. The explosion must have spread all their belongings apart and Roadhog had no time to look for them when he was already being surrounded by White Rocker's men.  
Roadhog finally managed to take a good look at White Rocker. The man was almost as tall as Junkrat, his skin was a pale yellow, white hair (dyed, not natural like Roadhog's) combed into long dirty dreads that did not fit the man at all. His natural roots were showing, a black color creeping from his head. His right eye was milky, a long nasty scar starting from his eyebrow to his right cheek just like Roadhog remembered. The man just looked pretty disgusting in general. 

"What do we got here!" White Rocker kneeled right next to Junkrat, his men pointing their guns at the skinny Junker. "Long time no see, Junkrat! I see ya got yerself a friend roight there." He stood up to wave a dirty hand to Roadhog. "Hey mate! Long time no see! How's it doin' with this litle shit?" 

Roadhog sat up, but didn't do any motion to move. He didn't have his weapons at hand and those were a lot of guns pointed not only at him but at Junkrat- he would have to endure White Rocker's shit for the moment. 

"What do ya want, you piece of shit?" Junkrat growled as he held close his duffel bag- why was he so attached to it? 

"Ya know exactly what I want, Rat. And what you owe me." 

"Oh, please." Junkrat laughed hysterically even when White Rocker pointed his gun at him. "Like I'm the first one to steal ya shit, roight?" 

"We had a DEAL, Jamison." He poked at Junkrat harshly, his other hand forming a fist. "But, doesn't matter, seem that I will get far more with this little treasure of yers." 

"Whatever," Junkrat laughed again. "I ain't telling ya shit. Ya know ye can't break me." 

"Maybe," White Rocker stood up as he scratched at his hairy chin. "But I got me ways, mate." 

White Rocker noticed the duffle bag Junkrat had been carrying, he smiled showing crooked filthy teeth as he snatched the bag itself. Junkrat attempted to claw at it but was stopped by the guns that were pointing at him. 

"What you got here, rat? Perhaps this is ye treasure?" White Rocker said as he shook the bag calculating its weight. "It's pretty heavy! Don't tell me ya got yer treasure with ya all this time!" 

"It's not me treasure ya piece of shit!" Junkrat practically screamed, getting up but the other Junkers holding him in place. Roadhog felt the mouth of his stomach go cold- something wasn't right. 

"What the fuck is this?" White Rocker pulled what seemed like a modified truck wheel out of the duffle bag. It had huge spikes coming out of it, with a strange mechanism on the sides and a chain attached to it – it looked absolutely ridiculous, and White Rocker kept toying with it as he took some steps away from Junkrat. 

"The fuck is this, Rat?" He turned to face Junkrat few feet away from him, the tire still on his shaky hands- it seemed to be pretty heavy. Junkrat tensed up, gritting his teeth as stared carefully. 

"Piece of shit," White Rocker practically threw the tire to the ground, furious. "Now tell me where your treasure is, or-" 

 

The tire exploded, big and fatal enough to destroy whatever was in the immediate vicinity. Bodies were thrown into the air, torn apart as the blast engulfed every single Junker in fire. The explosion reached Roadhog, not strong enough to throw him into the air but enough to immediately set him on fire. The Junkers guarding him burst into flame as well, throwing themselves on the ground and rolling in an action that Roadhog repeated. 

After some terrifying and rather humiliating seconds of rolling in the ground and getting himself rid of the flames, Roadhog stood up with his skin in pain. The Junkers that had been guarding him laid half dead on the dirt still covered in flames, and everyone else laid in similar conditions. Limbs missing, charred bodies- it seemed Roadhog was lucky he just caught on fire. 

"Junkrat?" Roadhog called out to the wrecked smoldering bodies laying in front of him, running and stepping on the wrecked corpses trying to find his charge. 

Roadhog reached the center of the explosion, a crater lying where the tire used to be. There was literally nothing left from White Rocker, only a smear of blood where he was standing when the bomb went off and a couple of fingers and teeth lying around.  
Roadhog's became desperate, trying to find his Junker among the sea of corpses. 

"Junkrat!" He screamed once again, pulling the bodies away trying to find any sign of Junkrat. 

" _Jamison!_ " 

 

\--- 

 

"Jamison Fawkes." Junkrat said as he continued to collect all his things in a duffle bag. Roadhog looked at him puzzled. 

"That's me name, ya know." Junkrat laughed softly dragging the bag behind him as he followed Roadhog towards his bike. It was the first day of their so called "partnership", and they alreay had a plan of "selling" Junkrat off only to collect the money and kill Roadhog's previous employer. 

"Ya got a name?" Junkrat asked as he tied the bag to the motorcycle, next to Roadhog's belongings. 

"Roadhog." He repeated wordesly as he finished checking his bike was in right conditions for travel. 

"Nah mate, I mean like, yer real name." 

Roadhog rumbled angrily and from deep within as to show Junkrat that it was not an okay thing to ask. He felt Junkrat tense behind him as he began to sputter at Roadhog. 

"Sorry, sorry mate, I got ya, Roadhog is yer name, that's okay! Won't ask again! Nope." 

He proceeded to sit very close next to Roadhog, looking at the engine of the motorcycle as Roadhog continued to inspect it. "Ye don't gotta call me Jamison or anything though- just call me Junkrat- that's what all me mates, well, my ex-mates used to call me anyways! No pressure, Roadie." 

Roadhog grunted once again, Junkrat cautiously scooted a bit away from the giant and staying in silence. Even in silence Junkrat couldn't be truly quiet- he continued to bite at his teeth, pick at his skin, palm his fingers on the ground or do some infuriating thing when Roadhog just wanted calm; he was already regretting accepting the fifty-fifty offer.  
Once Roadhog was done, he stood up while groaning and Junkrat followed suit, practically jumping as he waited for Roadhog to climb into the bike. Roadhog felt how the skinny Junker practically climbed into his back and held unto his skin, the contact slightly startling Roadhog since he wasn't used to non-offensive contact. 

"Come on, let's go!" 

Roadhog groaned as he felt the junker's fingers behind him. They would _definetly_ need to get a damn sidecar if this was going to work. 

"Shut up," Roadhog groaned as he started the engine of the motorcycle, hitting the gas and traveling towards the horizon. 

 

\--- 

 

Roadhog practically threw the bodies around already panicked, for a moment he believed Junkrat had suffered the same fate as White Rocker and there was nothing left from him but the organs spilled on the ground under him. The idea of Junkrat dying in such a way unwillingly made Roadhog feel sick. 

"R-r-r-" It was soft and barely inaudible, but loud enough for Roadhog to pick up. He instantly launched himself to the source of the sound, pushing the bodies around until he found his charge. 

Roadhog could have sworn Junkrat was dead if it wasn’t that he spoke seconds ago. He laid on his back, torso red and angry and covered in his own blood. His left side was scratched, ribs bruised and blackened. His right side- 

Roadhog made a strange noise he couldn't explain- maybe it was pity. He didn't want to know.  
Junkrat's right leg was almost completely gone, a giant gash below his knee with threads of muscle being the only thing holding the leg together. His right arm was turned into minced meat below the elbow, bone poking from the wound as blood spilled from it. It was a disaster. 

"Junkrat," Roadhog gently touched Junkrat's left shoulder and the man whimpered as he stirred, eyes slightly opening as he stared up to Roadhog. 

He fucked up. Roadhog had massively fucked up and now Junkrat was going to die because of him. 

"Junkrat, can you hear me?" Roadhog called out, but Junkrat just stared at him, eyes glassed over and mouth slightly open. He was going to lift him up, but he had to take care of that leg first. Roadhog squeezed Junkrat's left shoulder lightly as he unsheathed his machete. 

"Hog..." Junkrat coughed, eyes focusing on the blade as Roadhog raised it above his head. 

"Jamison," he felt weak and useless as Amber eyes stared up at him, pleading. He brought down the machete on Jamie's leg, severing the useless ruined leg as Jamie screamed in pain, throat going raw. 

"Trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog had fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey heads up this chapter has graphic descriptions of surgery and amputation, in case that's not your thing.
> 
> This chapter was shorter than I expected, but oh well!!!! I hope you enjoy it!!

Mako remembered the first time he killed a man. 

The looter laid at his feet, blood pooling under the body from the shotgun wound on his chest. His eyes were glazed and dead, blood pouring out of his mouth like a river.   
Mako stared for a very long time, fingers twitching and bottom lip trembling. He swallowed his guilt and fear, and kicked the body aside. 

 

Mako was gone, and Roadhog was the one looming Junkrat's broken body, machete dripping blood off its blade. He sheathed his blade, kicking aside Junkrat's useless detached leg- there was no saving it now.   
There was nothing he could do. Roadhog had fucked up, and Junkrat was now as good as dead. The most merciful thing to do was to snap Junkrat's neck and be done with it. There. Done. Forget the treasure, he fucked up and now he wasn't going to get any of it. 

He kneeled beside Junkrat, massive hand pressing against the Junker's small head. One move, snap- that's it, one snap and it will be over. One snap and Roadhog could return to his quiet, calm life. 

"Hog-" Junkrat whimpered weakly, left hand weakly rising, trembling as he touched Roadhog's mask, caressing it trembling and smearing his own blood on the snout. "s-sorry-"   
Oh, God _damnit_. 

 

Roadhog grunted. If he was going to attempt to save Junkrat he had to be fast- there were no cities near them, if he wanted Junkrat to survive he would have to operate on him that instant.   
Many years ago Roadhog had been present in an amputation "surgery", if a shady doctor in a literal alley could be called as such. It was a very vivid memory, but those years ago Roadhog was more occupied holding down the patient rather than paying much attention to the procedure itself. 

He would need bandages, water probably, and something to lay Junkrat on (doing a proper amputation on the dirt could not be a good idea at all). Frantic, Roadhog got up as he went to search for his motorcycle- if he was lucky, his duffle bag with his belongings would still be tied to it. He practically ran to his bike, and he sighed in relief to see his belongings still in one piece; Roadhog carried his belongings, throwing them next to Junkrat as he set himself to work. 

He got a bedroll, extending it on the dirt and very carefully placing Junkrat on top of it. He didn't have many medical supplies, only rubbing alcohol, bandages, and some expired antibiotics, along with other stuff. It would have to do. 

Roadhog pulled free Junkrat's belt, making a tourniquet out of it on Junkrat's leg follwing suit on his right arm with a torn piece of cloth and what seemed like half a pipe lying around. He poured a bit of the rubbing alcohol in his hands cleaning them from the blood and dirt- next he poured some more directly on Junkrat's leg. The Junker silently gasped in pain, too out of it to scream. With shaky hands, Roadhog held unto Junkrat's upper thigh; he recalled that the surgeon long ago began to slice unto the skin carefully like smoked ham. 

He gripped his machete steady, as he began to slice the skin off the bone, thin slices as he cutted it in half as he recalled the surgeon doing so long ago while Junkrat's heavily panting under him. Roadhog felt like a butcher, cutting the slices of human meat, far too similar to the steaks he used to eat so long ago, pink with fat running through them. He continued to slice off until leaving the bone and two flaps of skin. With that done- next was the bone and that was the part that made Roadhog tremble. He sat on top of Junkrat- even if he was unconscious Roadhog couldn't risk the man suddenly shooting up in pain. 

Sighing, he brought down his machete directly on bone, using it as a makeshift saw when he couldn't finish slicing it all off in one go. Junkrat began to heave attempting to wriggle out of Roadhog's grasp, too weak to do so and sobbing in pain instead. Roadhog felt his stomach flip, suddenly unable to handle Junkrat's crying but now he was in the middle of it, he couldn't just give up and walk away at this point.   
Once the bone was completely cut, it was time to stitch it together. He looked through his duffle bag trying to find something he could use, and found some thread he used to stitch his clothes along with a fishing hook. Whatever- it was the only thing available. 

It was difficult to put the thread through the fishing hook hole with his giant hands and his anxiety, but once he managed he proceeded to stitch together the wound. The hook trembled on his hands as he pierced the skin with it, cross stitching the flesh.   
He finished, making a knot with the thread and cutting it off with his machete. It looked sloppy, red and angry- but it was better than him just bleeding out. Roadhog looked down at Junkrat, he was frowning with drool pouring out of his mouth and eyes unfocused. 

Roadhog snorted as he started the same procedure on Junkrat's ruined arm. Most of his right arm was practically minced meat, threads of muscle and shredded skin hanging from the elbow. Roadhog poured some of the alcohol on the machete, when he hear Junkrat starting to whimper. 

"Please," he choked out, left hand touching Roadhog's thigh gently, eyes trembling and staring at nothing, tears pouring out as his shredded arm twitched. 

"It's okay." Roadhog reassured, not sure if to Junkrat or himself. He patted Junkrat's hair gently, as he leaned to begin working on the arm. "Trust me." 

"I did." 

Roadhog cleared out his throat, refusing to accept that the pang on his chest and his goosebumps were caused by guilt, his eyes stinging as the blood began to pour while he continued to slice the muscle and meat away as he attempted to ignore the silent sobbing of the young man underneath him. 

 

Slice. Slice. Saw. Saw. Stitch. Stitch. 

 

Done. 

 

Roadhog's hands were messy, blood and dirt caked underneath his fingernails. He picked a cloth rag, getting it wet with the last bit of alcohol and rubbing it across the new stumps; Junkrat stirred and choked at the motion but Roadhog didn't falter. Once done, he very carefully bandaged the wounds tightly, them getting wet with blood and alcohol. He was finally finished.   
Roadhog had no idea if what he did would help Junkrat or if he had fucked up and sentenced him to his own death. Junkrat needed to see a doctor, make sure he didn't mess up a nerve or get infected, but at least now the Junker wouldn't bleed to death. 

It wasn't until that moment that Roadhog took a good luck at the body next to him, the wrecked limbless figure. Roadhog groaned trying to not think too much about it- he needed to get Junkrat out of there fast.   
Roadhog scooped him up, a knot forming on his throat when he heard the younger man whimpering in pain as his head lolled, Roadhog moved the body around carefully so Junkrat's head would be in crook of his arm. Roadhog didn't want to notice how disgustingly light Junkrat was now as he made his way to the motorcycle. 

With one hand he propped up his bike, groaning as he sat into it and turned the ignition on, one hand still cradling Junkrat in a disgustingly gentle way, other arm at the handlebar of his bike as it roared into life.   
Just like a year ago. 

 

He refused to dwell into the implications of that as he drove through the Outback, leaving all those broken charred bodies and soon-to-be bodies behind. He didn't even think of the direction he was driving to, looking down constantly to make sure the man on his arms was still breathing, fingers pressed lightly against his neck not to snap it, but to check his pulse every now and then. Roadhog hated how he felt, hated how his intestines stirred when he couldn't feel his pulse for a second, _nauseated_ by what he had done. 

It's something Mako would have done. 

He roared against the wind, accelerating west- Roadhog's mind screamed a million of things at the same time. Throw him off the bike. Don't go west. Snap his neck. Get rid of him.   
And yet, he didn’t, he rode west even though the sun began to set, the outline of a cave appearing in the horizon. Roadhog felt his heart beat with something (hope?) as he made his way to the cave.   
He parked few feet away from the cave, grabbing into the contents of the duffle bag and finding a tennis ball Junkrat found at one point and randomly decided to keep. Roadhog the ball to the entrance of the cave, and as expected mines went off the moment the ball hit the ground. 

It was Junkrat's cave, alright. 

 

He grabbed a teacup Junkrat had inside the duffle bag as well ("Look at this thing, Hog! It's so pink and itty!") and threw it farther inside the cave. The teacup shattered but apart from that nothing seemed to explode inside.   
Slightly content, he stood up with duffle bag on his hand and still cradling Junkrat on his other arm. He looked down to see blood seeping from the stitch wounds and Junkrat's face covered in cold sweat, the young man was trembling. 

"Junkrat, how many traps are in your cave?" He asked softly, but Junkrat didn't answer, lip trembling. 

"Jamie," Roadhog almost whispered. "Can you hear me?" 

No answer. Roadhog continued forward, stepping inside the cave he threw a very shiny rock Junkrat had collected, waiting for the explosion that never came. He felt like shit throwing Junkrat's things to check if there were explosives, but Junkrat was the only one that gathered useless things. It's not like Roadhog could threw his gun away.   
He traveled onwards, finding what could only be described as a small shack inside the cave itself. He attempted to opent he door, but it was locked; he had no time to look for the key to the shack so instead he did the most logical thing and tore the door off its hinges with one hand. 

Roadhog struggled to enter the door frame, studying the surroundings.   
There were several crates lying around, some of them with nothing inside of them and flipped on the floor. A makeshift table and a single mattress laid inside, bandages and empty bottle pills lying on the floor. Ridiculously childish smiley faces were carved on the walls with a knife, confirming once and for all that it belonged to Junkrat. 

"Hog-" Junkrat whimpered, sucking in air painfully as he attempted to reach something with his arm. 

"Hold on," Roadhog replied, carefully depositing Junkrat on the mattress. He saw Junkrat attempt to grab something out of his reach. Without thinking, Roadhog grabbed whatever was lying on the floor that Junkrat wanted to grab, putting it on the mattress next to Junkrat's hand. 

Roadhog practically ran outside, getting to his motorcycle and dragging It inside of the cave, and outside of the wooden shack. The last thing he needed was some stupid bastard stealing his bike. 

"Roadie-" Junkrat whimpered once again, but Roadhog made a beeline to the supply boxes, digging through them trying to find clean bandages, alcohol and some kind of painkiller. He wasn't sure how in pain Junkrat was, but he wanted the experience to be as painless as it could be. 

"Hog-" 

"Hold on!" He rumbled, grabbing the entire box of supplies on his arms and dragging it to where Junkrat was. He took one of the pills in the painkiller bottle, propping Junkrat's head up and shoving the pill inside of his mouth. Roadhog proceeded to open a water bottle stashed inside the box, and placing it on Junkrat's chapped lips. "Drink." 

Junkrat did so weakly, and Roadhog let him drink as much water as he needed. Once he started to cough he took the bottle away as he started to take off Junkrat's bandages. 

"Hog-" 

"It will hurt." Roadhog replied as he began to peel away the wet bandages, meat sticking to them as Junkrat tore them apart. He threw them to a corner, grabbing a clean rag from the box and wettening it with alcohol as he started to rub into the leg stump once again. Junkrat's reaction was more noticeable this time, hissing and arching his back in pain as tears rolled off his dirty cheeks. 

"Hog!" 

"It'll be over soon." The giant said as he grabbed another clean rag and repeating the process on Junkrat's arm, skin now raw and pink. 

He began to bandage the twitchy stumps, careful to do it right. Once done, he gently patted Junkrat's left shoulder and squeezed slightly as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

 

"Hog..." 

Roadhog felt something nudging at him weakly. He looked down, to see Junkrat staring at him weakly, left arm trembled as it was raised, his fist holding something crumpled with shaking bloodied fingers, Roadhog wrapped his hand on Junkrat's, feeling a shiver run down his spine at how his hand engulfed Junkrat's.   
He took the crumpled map, it had fresh blood smeared on it and recent pencil markings. Roadhog looked down the mattress and saw the pencil he had given Junkrat previously. He uncrumpled the map, eyes widening when he realized what it was. 

It was a map of the Omnium, with old scribbles of routes, locations, notes- all in Junkrat's handwriting. The markings seemed to be old, just something to get by on the Omnium. There were recent pencil markings, on a very specific zone, the scribbling uneven and painful, Roadhog could barely read what it said. 

The treasure. 

Junkrat was giving him the location of his treasure. 

 

Roadhog rumbled, placing the map on the floor next to him as he stared down at Junkrat, eyes focused on Roadhog. 

"Jamie-" 

"Sorry," he whimpered, breathing heavily. "M' writin' is shit. But its in the boiler room." 

Jamie could barely speak, his normally high pitched voice was low and deep, calm and slow. It made feel Roadhog something unsettling that clawed at his insides, clawed at his lungs, clawed at his throat. He looked at what remained of him, the remains of a man who hired him to survive, and it was that moment guilt crashed him like a wave. 

If he had trusted Junkrat none of that would have happened, they would have killed White Rocker and his gang and they would be eating roasted lizards at the side of the road. Junkrat would have been hollering in excitement that his new terrifying bomb had worked in such an amazing way, while Roadhog would be shoving him into the ground so Junkrat would shut up. 

If he had trusted Jamie, he wouldn’t be lying in a dirty mattress awaiting death. 

"Sorry." Roadhog whispered, slumping his shoulders as he hunched over, gently gathering Junkrat on his arms as he cradled the wounded body tightly against him, shuddering at how light and cold the body felt against his gut. 

"Fuck," he muttered once again as he rubbed circles with his thumb on Junkrat's bruised torso. "Jamie- I'm so sorry. Should've trusted you. I'm so sorry." 

"I trusted ya." Jamie whimpered, fingers wrapping on Roadhog's wrist as he buried his face on Roadhog's bare chest. "I did." 

"I know," Roadhog groaned, clinging into Jamie as if his life depended on it as he buried the snout of his mask on Jamie's patchy blonde hair. "Should've trusted you." 

"I don't want to die." 

 

Roadhog held unto Jamie for a long time, Roadhog would've placed him back on the mattress but Jamie looked very comfortable, and even if Roadhog didn't want to admit it he felt safer with Jamie's on his arms. 

"My name's Mako." He said into the empty room, not expecting an answer of any kind but feeling like a weight was lifted off his chest. 

"Heh," Jamie rasped out, smiling weakly on Roadhog's grasp. "Fits ye." 

Roadhog- no, Mako sighed deeply, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. 

That night, he dreamed with stars. 

 

\--- 

 

The next morning Roadhog rode as fast as he could through the desert, attempting to reach the nearest settlement. Jamie laid on his lap unconscious the entire trip, not even stirring when Roadhog practically burst in one of the clinics with his full body weigh, startling the poor doctor inside.   
Roadhog didn't need to threaten them for the doctors to tend at Jamie. They inspected Roadhog's handwork with him paying careful attention to every movement, his hand hovering on the gun at his side. His handiwork was really good all things considered, the doctors said to him, however the wound had unfortunately infected on his leg and they would have to amputate the knee as well. Roadhog graned in desperation, but there was nothing they could do. 

He stayed the entire time for the surgery, looking at how the doctors put Jamie under with anesthesia as they sawed the bone, stitching the skin together at the ends in correct procedure. Once again, Mako felt the guilt on his gut as Jamie lost far more parts of himself due to his unwillingness to trust him.   
Hours later, the surgery was done and there was less Jamie than when it started. Roadhog threw the roll of cash on the table as he took Jamie and returned to his supply cabin. Luckily there were enough antibiotics in there to fight off any infection Jamie had, every day feeding the man pain killers and antibiotics as he cleaned the stumps. 

A week must have passed before Jamie started to regain consciousness in general. 

"Hey," Jamie called from the bed, eyes tired, face flushed with a fever. 

"Hey." Roadhog called out, staring down at him head tilted. 

"Ya fucked up." Jamie laughed weakly. "I fucked up, too, I guess." 

"Sorry." 

"I know." Sweat rolled down his forehead. "Heard ya the first twenty times. Piece of shit." 

Mako laid down on half the mattress, his other half lying on the floor but he didn't mind. Jamie scooted up to lay next to him as Mako wrapped an arm around him, gently. Even if Jamie had a fever (Which was taken care of with a cold towel on his forehead, and plenty of medicine from Jamie's stash) Mako heart was at ease. 

"I forgive ya." Jamie said into Mako's arm, wet towel dripping cold water drops on his forehead. 

Mako rumbled, patting at his head. 

"I trust you." Mako let out, as he continued to cling to Jamie. 

"Thank you," Jamie whispered, already starting to drift into sleep. "I trust ya too, Mako." 

Mako breathed deeply, a familiar feeling on his chest as he closed his eyes as well. 

 

The Omnium map laid abandoned on one of the corner of the cabins, forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it! Tumblr is whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! my tumblr is whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com !!


End file.
